Mint and Salt
by Voo.Doo.Nail.Polish
Summary: ...She tasted hints of mint and tobacco, the strange mixture made her want to gag, but she restrained. Scotch burned her tongue, each kiss made her more and more.... BC, with NB.


Hi ya people, I'm back. Sorry just been overly busy with stuff. Well this is another one-shot maybe I might turn it to something more, or another chapter like this in Chuck's pov. Who knows? Any whoo well this is based of the episode Hi society and others.

Title: Mint and Salt

Genre: Romance/steamy

Pairing: Chuck/Blair, Nate/Blair but only to compare

Rating: STRONGLY T, should be M but it's not really saying or describing, just implying.

So please do enjoy.

* * *

Nate's hands and arms were cold while they tightly wrapped themselves around her waist, while 

_his hands were all over her body caressing her in places she never been touch_

She tasted hints of mint and tobacco, the strange mixture made her want to gag, but she restrained.

_Scotch burned her tongue, each kiss made her want more and more. Salt was on his lips making her want to rip them off with her own, his lips_

Moved from her own touching her neck, making her gasp when the coldness from her necklace moved letting the heated air touch

_her skin was on fire when he touched her there; she captured his lip wanting the taste of scotch and salt together once _

More he continue to kiss her going lower by every kiss, she should be enjoying this. This was everything she wanted, but still it was nothing compared to having him

_Pushing her up against the leather interior, he lowered his head with a smirk that would make the devil feel ashamed, she grabbed his hair, gasping when he did something she knew Nate would never _

"Say you love me." That was something she would usually ask, something she wanted less than a month ago. For him to love her, for him to say

"_God damn it, Blair don't pull so hard." She let out a small giggle, lifting her head and starring straight into the skylight. Her breath hitch, when he went to back to his prior business and her hands found their way to his hair,_

Once more he asked her to say it, she blinked her eyes at him "Of course I do, you know I do." She lowered her lips to kiss. The tastes of his lips were more of a comfort then him touching her everywhere.

_He continues to touch her everywhere, never stopping, never in one position for more than a few moments._

This moment should have been one of the happiest moments in her life. The day she gave her _virginity_ to her loving boyfriend, the man she wanted to share the rest of her life with. Yet still has he held her close, she couldn't help but think that maybe it was to perfect that it wasn't perfect.

Maybe she tried so hard for the perfect moment, she didn't notice the real special moments passing her by.

_Blair woke up, her head was throbbing, and everything was in a blur. She was in her slip, but with no underwear or bra for that matter. The events of last night skimmed past her mind, her memory could only pick up hints of words, and light touches; everything else was a blur._

Even while lying with Nate, she couldn't say why that night was a blur, whether it was the alcohol or simply because she was lost in the moment. But the events that just happen were burnt clearly in her mind, as the necklace was burning on to her skin. Leaving an invisible mark on her, just as the taste of scotch and salt burned whispers of guilt on her lips.

* * *

Just some things to say: 

When Blair says she given Nate her virginity, virginity is in italics, because well because chuck moments were in Italics, and it was the night he took her virginity.

The necklace was burning on her neck: she remembers Chuck and he marked her by taking her virginity. The necklace is her reminder of chuck, and a symbol of Chuck and their relationship.

Scotch and salt burned whispers of guilt on her lips. Chuck tasted like scotch and salt, he kiss her. She feels guilty for sleeping with Nate, and she can still taste him on her.

I think that's it, any other questions just ask I'll answer.

Ideas and comments are always welcome. So I hope you all like this.

I'm such in a Blair/Chuck blockage, so any ideas would be nice.


End file.
